Wyvern
Rising from 18 to 20 feet high and stretching to 50 feet long with a massive 100 foot wingspan, the mighty wyvern (known as the Draco Africanus as most individuals live in Africa although some live in Arabia) is the largest dragon of all. This dragon is famed for its mighty apatite, eating whole herds of elephants and rhinos and feasting upon hippos although it eats any large herbivores (except for giraffes which, dragonologists speculate, they find too bonny) which they herd together with their fiery breath. They then lift they hapless prey off the ground with their claws and drop it from a height. For this behaviour they have earned the nickname "sky dropper" and their habit of primarily targeting elephants leads to it frequently being mistaken for rocs, a elephant-hunting bird that operates in the same area and also drops its prey to the ground. When fighting for a mate against other dragons it will fight with teeth and talons but although it can breath fire it chooses not to use this against other dragons preferring to breath a hurricane force wind that knocks any other dragons off their balance and send them tumbling to the ground. They attack with a low growling roar but in other circumstances they use a crow like caw. They try to win over mates with spectacular mid air acrobatics in spring and early summer and for the rest of the year, although they fly too high to be seen, they can be tracked by the writing they leave in smoke on the sky which is known as 'skywriting'. It is a fast and agile flyer with one of the highest top speeds of any dragons coming form its wings which resemble those of a bat more than those of a European Dragon. Its wings are greenish brown like the rest of its body (its underside is paler) but some older specimens develop lime green spots on them. The head has a simple frill and bristles on the chin while another distinguishing characteristic is its lack of fore-legs (it has to make do with only two hind legs). Attached to its legs are two black feet each with three forward pointing toes which it uses to grasp prey. They have large scales and few spines on their back relative to other species as well as being friendly to humans making them easy to ride although a saddle is still recommended for long journies. Their eggs have a tear drop shape which is bumpy like that of a Gargouille which may allow it to survive high drops as well. They are hardy in other ways as well and are able to survive 25 years without incubation. When care is taken of the eggs they can hatch in 36 months and are raised in a nest on a rocky crag or, occasionally, a circular one in a remote area of dessert or savanna. When born the young will stay with their mothers for 15 to 20 years although they will leave the nest as wyverns are nomadic. Wyvern young are brown and more spinney than adults. Famous Individuals Famous individuals include: * Jamal, who was raised at Castle Drake, * Uswassa, who served as part of the dragon expressed, and * Salazaar, who lived to 158 making them the oldest Wyvern ever. Category:List of All Dragons Category:Popular Dragons